Lady Blackrose
by deathy-cool
Summary: it has been six years sense harry potter disappeared, many things have changed most of all the laws againts creatures. who is Lady Blackrose and what does she have to do with Harry. Au sirius is alive
1. Lady Michelle

Chapter 1

A long time had passed since the disappearance of one Harry Potter. Things in the wizarding world had changed considerably. New laws had been passed, a blood bank had been opened for Vampires and werewolves were allowed jobs now. Creatures were no longer starving or being mistreated. Yes life in the Wizarding world was better then before all thanks to the new Minister of Magic.

…

Sirius Black lay on his sofa at Black manor, his long black hair clean his face shaved. He wore a pair of black jeans and that was it. His chest was bare and his eyes closed.

He lay there thinking of the one person he missed more then anything. His godson. He had missed him from the day he disappeared after his fifth year. He had tried to find him, organizing a search team and everything but he couldn't, he couldn't find a single teenage boy. Remus had left long ago saying that if he couldn't get out of his depression then he wouldn't talk to him again. Now he was alone only visits from Tonks and Teddy made him smile.

Tonks and Remus had married and he had been there to walk Tonks down the aisle since her father had been killed. Teddy had been born a year latter and Tonks brought him over every chance she got. The boy was five years old and loved to hear about the past. Yet Sirius hadn't gotten to tell Teddy about Harry, he couldn't.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Frowning he got op and looked at the time. Tonks wasn't supposed to come for on other hour. Getting up he made his way to the door. When he arrived he opened it to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The woman had long black hair that fell in soft waves down her back. She wore a black fur coat with flecks of purple through out it and a pair of black suede stiletto heel, round tow thigh high boots. Her eyes though, that's what captured him, beautiful emerald green eyes brighter than he had ever seen.

"How may I help you?" he asked looking at her.

"I am here to speak with you, Sirius Black." said the woman her soft voice making his shiver.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Lady Michelle may we please move to inside it is quite chilly out here." She spoke softly not even moving her eyes from his own. He nodded and let her in. She walked in, her eyes finally leaving his to look around.

"You have a beautiful place Sirius Black." She said after looking at his entrance hall.

"Thank you may I take your coat?" He asked. She smiled and took it off ravealing a strapless knit tunic accented with a large grainy leather studded patch and shirring its lower bodice flared out and it was just above her boots leaving a patch of skin visible. Around her neck was a single row chocker of white diamonds.

He motioned her to follow him and he led her to the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Yes tea would be fantastic." She said softly smiling.

Soon tea was served and they sipped at it.

"Why did you wish to speak with me Lady Michelle?" He asked looking at her.

"Harry Potter." She said simply which got Sirius to sit up and look at her in shock.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Sirius.

"Yes I do." She said simple standing up and making her way to the fire place at were photos were.

"Where is my godson?" Sirius hissed in a deadly whisper as he stud as well.

"I'm right here Sirius." She said turned and waving her hand. A magnificent stag erupted from her hand and galloped around the room. Sirius stared at the woman in front of him in shock. It couldn't be. Then Michelle was in front of him looking into his eyes.

"Hermione and myself saved you from the dementors kiss in our third year at Hogwarts thinks to Hermione's time-turner and Buckbeck. Your animagus form is a grim like dog, your nick name is Padfoot, and you are one of the marauders along side James Potter Prongs and Remus Lupin Moony." She spoke determined but her voice was still soft. Sirius didn't answer back only stared at her in shock. Suddenly he was hugging her firstly.

"You're alive." He whispered.

"Yes Siri I am in a sense alive." She said smiling.

"What do you mean in a sense?" He asked looking at her. That's when he noticed her pail skein and its cold fell she smiled and let her fangs appear.

"Am a Vampire Sirius, I've been living in Brazil for a while." She answered him.

"Sit now and tell me how it happened." Said Sirius as he laid her to a sofa. Seating down she started to tell him.

"It was the summer after my fifth year. I was walking to the store for Petunia when suddenly out of no where I was pulled into the alley. I tried to fight the vampire but I was bit in the neck." She tried to go on but stopped looking at her hands she smiled.

"I have a better way of telling you my story Sirius. Do you trust me?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course I do." He whispered to her fiercely. Michelle smiled and soon positioned them so that she was laying down on the sofa and he lay on top of her.

"You'll be seeing it through my memories Sirius you won't be able to stop it." She said softly. Then she placed her hands on her face and he closed his eyes.

Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to J.K Rowling. My grammar isn't that good but better then a lot of people at my school. I am born French, I accept advice for grammar corrections if you give them politely please review and check in one and a while to see if I updated. This is a Girl!Harry/Sirius Paring and Harry is a Vampire. Do not argue with my imagination it is my own. I had flames so eat them yourself and finally have a good day.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

"You'll be seeing it through my memories Sirius you won't be able to stop it." She said softly. Then she placed her hands on her face and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he found himself floating in a muggle street and then saw Harry walking. The boy was muttering to himself so Sirius listened in.

"Dumbledore told them that I had to stay inside Privet Drive but no they know best. They don't care if I get killed or not all they think about is if I did all the chores and if nobody knew about me. Imagine what would happen if he would find out about my vault at Gringotts I wouldn't have any left. He would take it claiming to be my guardian. Ha! He isn't my guardian he never took care of me protected me. Sure roof over my head and a little bit of a food, that's not taking care of me." Harry matured as he walked fast but suddenly he screamed as he was pulled into an alley. Sirius watched as his godson tried to fight the man but when the man got his fangs into his neck Harry could do nothing. His eyes glazed over and suddenly were Harry once was now was the Michelle he had just meet. But before he could shout to the man to let his godson or goddaughter a burning hex hit the vampire and he screamed as he burnt to death. Michelle moved away weekly and was about to fall when a man appeared catching her. He felt to his knees and pulled her to him looking into her eyes. He saw the glazed look and silver specks.

"You are a survivor." Whispered the man brushing Michelle's hair away from her face. "You would make a powerful vampire my dear and one that wouldn't let the blood or the powers go to your head." He whispered again then he lined over and licked the bight mark of the other vampire and sank his own teeth into her neck making her scream in pleasure. After a few gulps he pulled away and Sirius noticed the gold specks in her eyes. The man pulled her head to his throat and whispered to her.

"You must feed as well youngling." His response was for Michelle to softly sink her fangs into his neck and drink her eyes glowing and closed as she felt the blood flood her mouth. She moaned as the man started to kiss her sensitive neck.

The memory soon turned to a different one and Sirius found himself in a different room. The room was well furnished and then he spotted the bed were the man had pined Michelle to it.

"You shall become my heir." He whispered softly brushing her hair out of her face. Michelle's eyes still held the gold specks and soon she was moaning and crying in lust as the man gave her pleasure. Sirius found something pulling at his heart but put it to his protectiveness for his goddaughter. Soon a glow surrounded Michelle a glow he recognized as the heir glow. She was now the heir to a clan or family and the Potter family.

That memory soon faded and a new one appeared.

He looked around and found himself in the destroyed Diagon alley. He saw order members fighting death eaters along with himself shockingly. He knew when this happened. This had been three years ago. That's when he noticed Michelle battling with Voldemort. her long black hair was strait and pulled into a high pony tail. Her body was clad in a full body suit of some material along with stiletto heel boots and gloves on her shoulders knees and tips of boots he could tell was Hungarian horntail skein and horns. Her face was hid by a black elegant mask but her eyes were shining with gold and emerald. In her hands was a wand but she didn't seem to us it mush as she battled against Voldemort. He herd Dumbledore try and stop Michelle but then she dealt the final blow. A well aimed cutting curse fallowed by a sword through the gut and then by a new attack the Aurors had named Phoenix flames. He herd her whisper that one spell and smirked.

"Phoenix Wings…" well the Aurors weren't that far off. Voldemort had been killed and before anybody could get to Michelle a young man appeared capturing her as she fell and disappearing. That man had been different then the man who had claimed her as his hair and seemed her own age.

The memory faded and he found himself in a room with many windows and beautiful furniture. In the middle of a huge bed was Michelle her hair down from its pony tail her chest covered in bandages along with the tips of her fingers. Her bedding covered her lower body. She raised her head as the door opened and Sirius gasped as he saw bandages around her eyes. The man from the other memory appeared by her side caring a tray of food and a potion.

"How do you feel Michelle?" he whispered softly.

"Better then yesterday." Answered Michelle.

"You best feed." He said smiling at her. He revealed his neck to her and she smiled in thinks. Pulling him closer she put her mouth to his neck and sank her fangs into him softly sucking. The man moaned and closed his eyes as Michelle drank from him. When she finished she licked his would clean and healed. She soon turned to her tray and took her fork and ate, then she took her potion.

"When will this cursed bandages come of." She spoke frustrated.

"When the Healer says your eyes are healed." Said the man smiling then he took the tray and left. Michelle lay back against her pillows and signed. Sirius watched as she got out of bed and made her way to the balcony. He fallowed and saw beautiful mountains and trees as far as the eye could see. It was amazing.

Soon that memory faded but instead of another memory coming he found himself staring into emerald green eyes then the door bell rang.

Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to J.K Rowling. My grammar isn't that good but better then a lot of people at my school. I am born French, I accept advice for grammar corrections if you give them politely please review and check in one and a while to see if I updated. This is a Girl!Harry/Sirius Paring and Harry is a Vampire. Do not argue with my imagination it is my own. I had flames so eat them yourself and finally have a good day.


	3. more questions asked part I

Chapter 3

Soon that memory faded but instead of another memory coming he found himself staring into emerald green eyes then the door bell rang. Cursing his luck he got up and went to get it. Answering the door he found himself staring into the happy blue eyes of Nymphadora Lupin and the same blue eyes of Teddy Lupin.

"Tonks, Teddy I forgot you were both coming over today please do come in." he said smiling and tacking Teddy from Tonks. Teddy squealed and gave him a hug making Sirius smile. Then Sirius noticed way silent Tonks was and looked to see her staring at Michelle in shock.

"I didn't know you had a guest Sirius. Me and Teddy will go…" she said but Michelle spoke op.

"Oh please don't go on my account I will, I'm sure their is a lot of paper work waiting for me back at my home." Said Michelle smiling.

"What a moment nether of you will be going because well I have to speak with you still." Said Sirius seriously.

"Well if you say so." Said Tonks then she turned to Michelle smiling.

"The names Nymphadora Lupin but call me Tonks." said Tonks smiling at Michelle.

"My names Michelle and I didn't think Remus would get married but I'm happy to hear It." said Michelle smiling.

"You knew Remus?" asked Tonks.

"Yes he taught me in my third year Tonks meet you during my fifth year." Said Michelle smiling.

"But I don't recognize…"but Tonks fell silent out of shock as she finally recognized the emerald green eyes. "What's your last name?" she asked.

"Potter Tonks, yes I used to be Harry Potter." Said Michelle smiling softly at her friend causing her to squeal in delight and throw her arms around Michelle in a hug.

"Harry!" she screamed with excitement.

"Actually Michelle, it's great to see you Tonks really." Said Michelle hugging her friend back. Tonks pulled away and told Teddy to come here. He did so and Tonks smiled.

"Teddy I would like you to meet this person, her name used to be Harry Potter and she used to be a boy, her name is now Michelle she is good friends with your dad and your uncle Sirius." Said Tonks smiling at her son.

Michelle bent down and smiled at the little boy.

"Hello there young man what's your name?" she asked smiling.

"My names Teddy Lupin." He said smiling shyly at her then he lifted his arms as if asking to be held. Michelle smiled brightly and picked him putting him on her hip.

"Well it's nice to meet you Teddy you can call me Michi if you want to." said Michelle smiling at the sweat little boy.

"Aunty Michi." He said determined making Michelle giggle. Teddy reminded her of Remus but had a lot of his mother in him.

"Why don't we move to the living room." said Sirius as he watched his goddaughter talk with Teddy. Soon they were all sitting in the living room Teddy sitting on Michelle's lap and asking all sorts of questions.

"What do you do?" was his first question making Michelle giggle.

"I used to teach at a school and I tack responsibilities for my families and my clan." She answered back.

"What school?" he asked.

"I used to teach at the Academy of Magic, I used to teach Transfiguration."

"What's your favourite colour and animal?" he asked innocently.

"My favourite colour would be cerulean blue and my favourite animal well you see I don't have a favourite." She said softly.

"Really, why?" asked teddy curious.

"Well you see normally a person's favourite animal would be there animagus form but you see I have more then one animagus form." She told him smiling proudly.

"Really what are they?" he asked excitedly.

"I can tack the form of a white wolf, a lynx, a snow leopard a black cobra a western green mamba a Griffin and a snow chimera. But I think I use my wolf form, my Canadian lynx form and snow leopard form the most. Now you know you have to keep this a secret right." She told him smiling.

"Of coarse aunty Michi can I see you wolf form?" he asked excitedly. She grinned at him and put him onto the sofa then turned into her beautiful white wolf. Her fur was long and snowy white. Her paws were large and her eyes a magnificent emerald green. A slightly darker patch of fur was on her stomach in the shape of a lightning bolt but it was small and you couldn't see it clearly. She was beautiful.

She soon turned back and smiled at the boy.

"Amazing your so beautiful and big! You must scare a lot of people if they meet you like that. Cool!" Teddy was clearly exited as he spoke and bounced up and down.

Soon she continued to answer his questions and when three came it was time for them to go.

"Can I tell my daddy about you?" he asked from his mothers arm.

"He'll probably come running down here and I wouldn't mind having a good laugh so why not." She said smiling. Teddy squealed and gave her a final hug before they both left.

"So anything to eat?" asked Sirius smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Sure what you cocking?" she asked fallowing him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Let's see what about chine's food." He said smirking. She laughed and soon he ordered and they had there food.

"So you tack care of a clan?" asked Sirius but Michelle couldn't answer as the flo network responded and a scream was herd.

"Black! Potter!"

Smirking to each other they got up and walked to the fire place in the living room were Remus Lupin stood angry but when he saw her his anger left him and he stared in shock.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered making both grin even more.

Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to J.K Rowling. My grammar isn't that good but better then a lot of people at my school. I am born French, I accept advice for grammar corrections if you give them politely please review and check in one and a while to see if I updated. This is a Girl!Harry/Sirius Paring and Harry is a Vampire. Do not argue with my imagination it is my own. I had flames so eat them yourself and finally have a good day.


	4. more questions asked part II

Chapter 4

"Black! Potter!"

Smirking to each other they got up and walked to the fire place in the living room were Remus Lupin stood angry but when he saw her, his anger left him and he stared in shock.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered making both grin even more.

"Hello Remus its been so long." Said Michelle with a happy smile. Going she kissed his chick's and gave him a hug.

"You have such a cute son by the way, asked a lot of questions good questions too. He's so nice and I think he would make a perfect little marauder. By the way congratulations!" Michelle babbled on smiling at Remus while Sirius tried to stiffen his laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner had so mush to do and those stupid laws stopped me now I can thinks to that wonderful Minister of Magic. Oh by the way my name is Michelle now you can call me Michi." She continued leading him to the sofa were he promptly fell down on making Sirius snicker.

"Tonks was telling the truth…" he whispered in shock.

"What didn't believe her Remus?" asked Sirius raising on eye brow at his friend.

"No I trust my wife very mush its just this…this was far fetch at best, Harry Potter returning as a girl!" he had started comely but then the anger returned. "Why the hell did you not come back sooner!" he screamed at her glaring.

"Remus us that nose of yours am a vampire." She said softly smiling at the werewolf. The man looked at her in shock and then sniffed the air and gaped. "I couldn't come even after the laws were made I had a clan to organize and to settle in.

"You have a clan!" he asked in shock.

"Yes I was taken in by the Lord of Blackrose he died the year the new laws were made. I had to stay and organize the clan. The man was clearly not organized. I had to check and redo so many things it wasn't funny. I finally organized everything and got everybody settled in one of the biggest castles I own." Michelle spoke soft but seemed to be frustrated at the same time which made both Sirius and Remus raise their eyebrows.

"So enough about me what about you Remus?" she asked looking at the werewolf with a smile.

"As you know I married Tonks and had a son Teddy is not a werewolf which I am very happy about. Also its been going mush better since the new laws were made." He told her blushing softly making her smile.

"Well I fell like you have many questions for me ask away." She told him thinking Sirius as he gave her a glass of red wine.

"Why didn't you write or have somebody send a message?" he asked her.

"All owls, Ravens and letters were intercepted if they were sent by a vampire I was only able to come into England once and it had been a danger to me and my clan. During the defeat of Voldemort I fought him yet I…well you see Remus I was blind at that time." She told him looking down.

"What!" shouted Sirius and Remus together.

"I was blind because of a battle I had before hand but I knew that if he took over Diagon alley then it would be over. I sent my assassin and fighter squads in confident that they would not be caught and that they would escape effectively. They did and so did I but we did fight in that battle." She explained to them in a soft voice then took a sip of her wine.

"Did you finish your schooling?" asked Remus smiling.

"Yes I did at the best academy in the world, the Academy of Magic I then taught there for a little bit." she told him sculling. "Did you really think I would not finish school." Remus had the audacity to blush. Soon they continued to talk together. Even when midnight came nobody moved. When one o'clock came thought Remus had to leave for home leaving Michelle and Sirius together. Sirius turned to speak but then noticed Michelle's eyes. They had gold specks in them.

"What's wrong Michelle?" he asked then kicked himself she needed to feed.

"All just go hunt tonight…" she started but Sirius stopped her.

"No you wont its late and you've been up all day, drink my blood." He told her sternly.

"But Sirius…" she tried to protest but Sirius wouldn't have it.

"I'm your godfather so you will listen to me now why don't we clean up and go to bed so you would be cozy." He spoke sternly and with out space to argue then he stud up and pulled her with him. Soon they were clean and she was wearing one of his T-shirts. They arrived in his room and she saw that the bedroom was very nice. Blue and silver silk bedding and the white fluffy carpet under her feat made her fell at home. She watched as Sirius walked over and climbed in then turned to her questioningly.

"If you don't want to sleep with me Michi then you can leave after feeding but I wont have you starving." He told her sitting down and pulling his shirt over his head. She watched him with a sharp eye and then walked over. Before he could say anything she was on top of him and sucking on his neck.

"Michelle…" Moaned Sirius making her pull away and show him her almost gold eyes.

"Tell me now Sirius or I wont be able to stop." She told him softly.

Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to J.K Rowling. My grammar isn't that good but better then a lot of people at my school. I am born French, I accept advice for grammar corrections if you give them politely please review and check in one and a while to see if I updated. This is a Girl!Harry/Sirius Paring and Harry is a Vampire. Do not argue with my imagination it is my own. I hate flames so eat them yourself and finally have a good day.


	5. love and shocks

Chapter 5

"Michelle…" Moaned Sirius making her pull away and show him her almost gold eyes.

"Tell me now Sirius or I won't be able to stop." She told him softly.

Sirius took a few minutes to understand what she said but then pulled her back down.

"No, bloody hell your are not leaving." He told her fiercely making her moan softly and attached herself to his neck again. With out even realizing it she started to grind down on him making him moan even more and put his hands on her hips and thrust towards her. She didn't even realize when he started to babble. She had smelt his blood and she couldn't help but droll it smelt amazing she couldn't wait she had to feed and Merlin she was burning up.

Pulling back she smirked at his moan of disappointment. Summoning a tie she pulled her hair op into a high peony tail and took of her t-shirt to revile a lace strapless bra. Throwing the t-shirt to the other side of the room she opened her mouth to let her fangs grow then bent over and sank them into his neck. Sirius screamed as she pierced his skein. His eyes rolled up behind his head and he lost control of his body. Flipping them over he started to grind into her as she wraped her legs around his waist. Sirius babbled on as she drank his blood but she didn't even think about it.

"My god beautiful…sensational never letting you go…don't stop…don't even stop…your mother fucking so beautiful…"

With out even thinking she turned them over so that she was on top of him and pulled away making him moan in disappointment. She licked his wound and healed it but yet her eyes were still gold and glowed brightly. She smirked at him and brought his hands to her back were the clasp of her bra was. He undid it and she smiled as he threw it away. Then he turned them around so she was under him and looked down at her.

"Tonight…" he started his voice low and husky making her shiver. " I will make you feal like a princess."

Fallowing his words he descended onto her and started to do just that. First her started to massage her full breast taking one into his mouth and sucking. Then he started to kiss and lick her body. After that he kissed her. When he was done there he summoned something and dipped his fingers into it then pulled them out and smirked at her. In one swift movement he had entered her with his fingers and she moaned. After stretching her he was about to enter her when she turned them around.

"I can't wait Sirius." She told him her voice low eyes glowing gold. In one swift movement she took his cock and dropped herself onto it. A silent scream escaped her lips as Sirius groaned in pleasure. Then they started to move. First slow then faster and faster Michelle putting her hands on his shoulders for support and Sirius placing his hands on her arse chicks squeezing them, before long they came screaming each others names.

…

Morning came fast as the sun filled the room. Groaning Sirius opened his eyes and then noticed that his face was filled with silky smooth black hair. His eyes widened as he remembered last night but he couldn't make himself be angry with himself. He had loved that night and by his memory she had also been very willing. Before he could think anymore Michelle turned around and kissed his chest.

"You know Sirius I think I can get used to last night and right now." Her voice soft against his ears made him smile and relax.

"I think I can get used to it as well." he said softly. He tilted her head up and kissed her lips making her smile and kiss back. Then there moment was broken when the flo went of. Sirius groaned and got up. putting a pair of black pyjama pants on he went and found Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall standing in his living room.

"How can I help you Minerva, Albus?" he asked annoyed.

"Mister Black I see you had a very interesting night." Said Minerva with a raised eye brow.

"Yes well why are you both here?" he asked annoyed.

"We have news an Harry Potter he was sighted last night in New York…" started Albus but a chuckled stopped him.

Sirius turned to see Michelle standing in the entrance way wearing a metallic leatherette halter detail dress with a Grecian inspired touch there was rushing at the bust enhances her curves. She was also wearing a pair of white stiletto heel round toe thy high boots. her black hair was down and well done.

"I fined that really hard to believe Headmaster Dumbledore because I was right here last night." She told them walking towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Albus in shock.

"I am Lady Michelle of the Blackrose clan and I used to be Harry Potter." She told them waiving her hand to let her patronus gallop around a bit. She smirked at them and then turned to Sirius.

"Why don't you go get dressed all make some breakfast?" She told him softly. He grinned and left.

"So Headmaster how have you been?" asked the soft voice of a cheerful Michelle. Yet the only answer she got were two thumps as both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall fainted. Sirius laughed and Michelle giggled. With a waive of her wand they both went to coaches and Michelle got to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to J.K Rowling. My grammar isn't that good but better then a lot of people at my school. I am born French, I accept advice for grammar corrections if you give them politely please review and check in one and a while to see if I updated. This is a Girl!Harry/Sirius Paring and Harry is a Vampire. Do not argue with my imagination it is my own. I had flames so eat them yourself and finally have a good day.


	6. Why do people always faint

Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore was normally not a very easy person to shock little alone faint but tonight Harry Potter or Michelle Potter had done just that. Now the he sat with his Deputy Headmistress looking at her and Sirius stile recovering from the shock.

"Why did you leave Michelle?" he asked her, eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"I didn't leave of my own free will Headmaster." she answered.

"Please my dear call me Albus." He said making her smile.

"The night I disappeared I was turned into a Vampire; I was taken to the Blackrose clan and became the heir to the lord. Sense no Vampires were allowed in England at the time I could not return and send a letter." She said. "As I told Remus and Sirius, I was only able to return to England once and that had been a danger to me and my clan. We fought in the battle of Diagon Alley, I was the one fighting Voldemort." she started. "At the time, I was blind since my sight was healing from a battle I had not long before the Battle of Diagon Alley. I used my Aura reading magic to see Voldemort and see the spells he was sending my way." She continued shaking her head.

"You were blind!" shouted the Head of Gryffindor anger clearly in her eyes.

"You could have died!" shouted the Headmaster and anger was also in his eyes making Michelle blink.

"Eh may I point out that I was already dead." She said letting her head fall slightly to the right a soft smile on her lips. Sirius laughed at that point while both Professors frowned disapprovingly.

"You know exactly what we meant young lady." Said Professor McGonagall, shaking her finger at her.

"I couldn't resist." She answered smiling brightly.

"Michelle, are you busy with your clan?" asked the headmaster making Michelle's right eye twitch.

"Busy no, the clan is running smoothly with Damien looking after things." she answered.

"Then I would like to offer you a position as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." He said smiling brightly.

Michelle blinked in disbelief at the Headmaster. The Headmaster couldn't possibly expect her to teach at Hogwarts.

"You want me to teach at Hogwarts with my record." She whispered pointing at herself. "Do you know how many detentions I got?" she asked him.

"It does not matter my dear, you showed brilliant talent in the field of Defence during your battle in Diagon Alley." he said smiling brightly.

"But my field of expertise is Transfiguration." She protested making McGonagall's eyes widen. "I have a mastery in Transfiguration but I would never taking your job professor." She said looking at the Head of Gryffindor.

"Child trust me when I say you would be a brilliant Defence Professor." He said smiling at her.

"Well, Sirius has to come." She said.

"Of course child." Answered the Headmaster, nodding his head.

…

Staring at the Burrow Michelle gulped. This was not going to be easy. The last time she had seen the Weasley's was in battle and that wasn't all of them. She stood with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy who was right now on her hip just outside the door. Gathering her Gryffindor courage she knocked at the door. A few minutes latter, the door opened revealing Molly Weasley looking better then the last time Michelle had seen her.

"Remus, Tonks, Sirius such a surprise and who is this?" she asked looking at them with surprise.

"Molly we would like to introduce to you Michelle Potter, Previously know as Harry Potter." Announced Remus looking at Michelle who was looking slightly paler.

The Weasley matron looked at Michelle in shock then with a shriek she threw her arms around Michelle and hugged her fiercely. In no time they were inside sitting down in the kitchen and Molly was making food and asking questions at the same time.

"Were on earth have you been young lady? How are you a girl? Why didn't you return sooner?" she would have continued if Michelle hadn't stopped her.

"Mrs. Weasley if you let me I'd love to answer your questions." She said smiling at the woman.

"Of course dear." She said blushing slightly.

"I was in Brazil, I'm a girl because I was always a girl but nobody knew, not even me. I didn't return sooner because first of Vampires weren't allowed to live or even come to England and second my clan needed me." She said eyes looking at Molly as she revealed her new identity. The woman looked at her in shock as the information set in then fainted making Michelle sigh. People seemed to faint around her a lot these days.

…

Ten Minutes latter she was repeating her story as the entire Weasley Clan had arrived with Hermione. After that everybody seemed to gather around her and hug her. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she hugged her best friend Ron not far behind her. Ginny was also crying but was smiling at her. Arthur hugged her fiercely to her own shock.

"You are my eighth child Michelle loosing you was like loosing my own child. I am very happy to know that you are in a sense alive and with us once more." He whispered and she saw Molly nod agreeing with him.

"Thank you." she whispered and for the first time tears were falling from her eyes. "Thank you so mush, Dad." She whispered and Arthur seemed to hug her even more after that. Molly ran over and hugged her as well and she whispered the same thing to her making her cry with happiness. For the first time in years the Weasley Family was complete, Sirius was smiling brightly and Teddy had a Godmother as Remus and Tonks named Michelle godmother. Michelle was so happy she kissed both of them on both chicks making each blush fiercely and then she gathered Teddy in her arms and hugged him kissing his forehead. Yes for the first time in many years they were all happy at last.


	7. Hope

Chapter 7

To say Michelle was nervous was an understatement she was a bloody wreck. Today Hogwarts was starting and in only ten minutes and she was still in her room looked at her appearance.

She was wearing the beautiful vampire robs she loved meaning black robs with a silver trim and the crest of her clan on the back. Under those robs she wore a black short dress with a pair of black stiletto heel sandals. Taking a deep breath she left her rooms and was met with the sight of Sirius trying to get his own black robs to be strait. Slapping his hands away she helped him then kissed him.

"You Sirius Black are a very childish." She said then walked away.

"I am not." He protested running up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Before they knew it they arrived at the Great Hall and took their seats then waited. When the doors finally opened Rowena was met with the sight of the second to seventh years. As soon as they sat down the doors to the Great hall opened again and Minerva walked in with the first years. Smiling softly she watched them all but her eyes caught one student in particular. A little boy that looked to be six years old was walked slightly behind everybody looking extremely shy. She saw him look around and then saw him lift one part of his sleeve showing a bruise. Suddenly her eyes turned hard and she sat back to think.

She listened when the sorting began and found that the little boy's name was Mark Dursley making her want to shock on her own spit. Dudley had a kid. Damn it! Soon Mark was sorted into Gryffindor, making her smile and clap brightly. Well she had the right he was after all family.

"Welcome one and all to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to present to you the new Defence Against the Dark arts Professor, Professor Michelle Potter or Lady Blackrose!" The Headmaster announced making them all cheer. She carefully stood and bowed smiling to all of them then sat down.

While the Headmaster was talking Michelle's eyes caught the eyes of Mark and she say the pain and misery the little boy held in his eyes. She also saw the fear and the little bit of hope as he looked at her. She gave him a wink that made him blush and look away.

Yes, she would help the little boy. Even if it meant dealing with Dudley and who ever the hell he married.

As the night came to an end Michelle went strait to Dumbledore and voiced her concerns. He looked at her sadly and nodded his head then asked Minerva to come over.

"Please gather Mister Dudley and bring him to the infirmary tomorrow morning Minerva, I will order a full check up." He said.

"Do you suspect something Albus?" she asked.

"Not me Michelle, she after all lived with the Dusley's for a very long time." He said making the woman pale.

…

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Michelle finally realized how long it had been since she had fed. She knew that her eyes were slightly dilated and that her skin was paler then normal. She also knew that her hormones were going on a joy ride.

Arriving in her rooms, she found Sirius laying on the bed, shirt of and arm over one eyes. She heard him snoring softly but could not resist the pull of his wonderful sent. Pulling her own robs of left her in only a pair of black panties and a bra. Carefully she crawled over and stranded him then started to kiss his neck. She heard him murmur as he was slowly waking up but then started to nibble. He gave a throaty moan as she did so and as she arrived at his vain, she stopped and pulled away making him whimper. Suddenly her fangs grew and she bent back down. In a swift movement she pierced his skin with her teeth just were she had the previous time. Sirius arched and his eyes flew open as this happened.

"Holly fucking god!" he shouted and it would have made Michelle laugh if she wasn't currently sucking on his neck and moaning as the blood filled her mouth. "I will…never get used to this." her murmured, moaning as he did. His hands were wondering her body falling every part of her as he did so.

Suddenly she realized that something was pocking her stomach and in little to no time, she found it to be Sirius. Moaning, she finally, pulled away making him whimper at the loss.

"Look at me." She hissed, fangs still extended and blood still glistering on them.

Sirius, who had closed his eyes during her feeding opened them and looked at her with foggy eyes.

She knew what she probably looked like, cheek's flushed, lips full and red with fangs extended. Eyes entirely black hair slightly messy. Yes she probably did make quite a sight as Sirius moaned and pulled her down for a scorching kiss that made her cheeks even more flushed then before.

"Gods I love you." he muttered turning them around and ravaging her mouth.

"Love you too." she answered pulling away and attaching herself to his neck again.

This caused Sirius to moan and after a few minutes, he pulled his and her remaining clothes of and started to feel her wonderful body.

…

Albus sat down heavily at his desk worry filling him. When Michelle pointed out the young Dursley he had gotten worried out of his mind. He was worried that what happened to Michelle would happen to the young boy. He knew that Michelle had ever right to pull young Mark away from that family if the report comes back as Abuse. As he is part of her family by Petunia's blood she was his magical guardian and so if something bad was happening to him she had ever right to take him away. He really hoped that the boy wasn't going through what Michelle was going through and if so then it meant bad news for the Dursley family.

Author note:

Sorry for the so long a wait but I finally got an idea!


	8. saviour

Chapter 8

Waking up in the morning, Michelle murmured softly then turned to cuddle into Sirius' chest. Suddenly knocking at their door made her groan. Getting up she put a rob on and went to the door to find Minerva there.

"Mini what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily. "It is after all the weekend." She said.

"It may be the weekend but you're needed in the Hospital wing." The woman said making her eyes widen.

In seconds, she had gotten dressed and was fallowing the Head of Gryffindor to the Hospital wing. Arriving she was met with a freaking little Mark who was in a ball and cowering in a corner with a shield around him. Going over gently she bent over and gave him a smile.

"Hello there Mark." She whispered and her only answer was wide eyes as he looked at her. "You know who I am don't you." she said softly.

"You have the same name as the person my…my dad mentioned." He whimpered, flinching at the word dad.

"Yes I us to be Harry Potter, I was your father's cosine." She answered softly. "Mark I know that you are scared but none of these people, absolutely none of these people will hurt you." she whispered.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promised." She answered reaching out for him.

Suddenly he jumped into her arms and she carried him to the bed were Madam Pomfrey started to check him over while Michelle held his hand. When Poppy was done, they all waited for the news but Michelle already had a sinking feeling.

"Albus it is positive." The woman whispered making Michelle close her eyes then sit beside the little boy.

"Mark we cannot do anything until you tell us." she whispered looking at her cousin's son.

"What are you taking about?" he whispered fearful.

"Mark, did he tell you that he would hurt you if you told anybody?" she asked softly making the boy's eyes widen. "They can't if you tell me everything then I can get you away from there." She whispered.

"You can really take me away?" he asked worried.

"Yes." She whispered. "I went through what you have gone through as I lived with your grandparents and father when I was a young child." She whispered.

All of a sudden, the boy started to talk. Telling her about everything that had happened and how his little sister was getting the same treatment. In no time Michelle handed Mark a goblet of sleeping potion and when he was asleep turned to the Headmaster.

"I invoke my right as the children's magical guardian." She said eyes burning with anger. "I also invoke my rights as a family member and a vampire." She continued.

"I accept those rights you may go get her Michelle, Minerva get the directions for her." he said accepting.

There was no chance he was letting what happened to Michelle happen to the two children anymore.

…

After Minerva gave him the instructions, she found that Dudley lived on Privet drive not far from his own parents. This made her smirk as she dressed properly. Black pin strip caprice that had a long slit on the outside sides with a grey long sleeved of the shoulder sweater that had thicker neck and cuffs she then put a pair of black stiletto heel pointy toe boot with an over lapping top and buttons on the outside. Gently she put her hair into ringlets and then took her wand.

In no time, she was walking out of Hogwarts and had arrived at Privet drive. Going strait to the house, she knocked. When the door was answered she walked in pointing her wand at her fat lump of a cosine who resembled his father far to much.

"What…who the bloody hell are you!" he shouted but she silenced him.

"Do not raise your voice at me dear cosine." She hissed fangs showing as anger bowled in her. "I see that dear Uncle and Aunty are here as well." she said smirking and making him whimper.

"Your blood smells fowl Dudley perhaps you should change a few things in that diet." Then she smirked as he started to turn purple.

"So much like your father you are." she hissed. "A fucked son of a bitch." She continued then spotted the scared face in the cupboard.

Sending another spell, she froze him and went to the cupboard. Gently she unlocked the door and opened it. What she found made her want to scream. There in the cupboard was a little girl with long dark wine red hair and emerald green eyes. She had a dark bruise on her cheek and she could tell by the how she was holding her wrist that it was injured.

"Hello there little one, my name is Michelle and I am a friend of your brothers." She whispered making the little girl's eyes widen.

"I came to take you away." She said then picked her up as the little girl raised her arms to her.

Gently she put her on her lap then took her wand and packed the things in the cupboard. Suddenly she heard them. Her dear Uncle and Aunt. Turning she aimed her wand at them as they came out. They both froze at the sight of her and she smirked.

"I put my rights as a magical guardian into affect. These children now belong to the Potter family and shall never be harmed by either one of you." she said.

"How dare you, you bitch!" he uncle screamed but as he charged at her she sent a spell sending him back then left the Dusley's and disappeared.

Arriving at Hogwarts she put the little girl on the ground and then sat down as well. Gently she took her wrist and put a bandage around it so that it would move then she picked her back up and smiled.

"Well little one, why don't I introduce myself better." She said. "Michelle Potter, previously known as Harry Potter and I am your father's cousin. You are part of my family." she said. "And from now on you will be staying with me just like your brother." She continued walking over to the castle. "Also welcome to Hogwarts." She said grinning and making the little girl giggle.

Going up to the castle, she went to the infirmary and was met with a worried Poppy Pomfrey. In little to no time the woman was working on her and after to little time she was sleeping like her brother.

"How well did it go?" the Headmaster asked as he walked in.

"I had to us magic but it doesn't matter, they already knew about it and I wanted her out of there." She answered.

"No death?" he asked.

"Dudley pissed himself but apart from that nothing." She answered then left the hospital wing to tell Sirius about there added family members.


	9. pleads of sadness

Chapter 9

Michelle arrived swiftly in her's and Sirius room to find Sirius still asleep. Shaking her head she went over and dumped a bucket of water on top of his head causing him to shoot up and look around in shock.

"What was that for!" He cried making her smirk.

"We need to talk." She told him then walked into the living room.

A few minutes latter, Sirius walked in, dry and changed. He sat down and looked at her as she sat on her chair looking thoughtful. Then he noticed that she was dressed up and he wondered why. What had caused such a change in the normally carefree woman.

"Sirius, something is going to change in our lives." She started making him gulp. "You know Mark Dursley, well the test came positive." She told him making him frown. What test? "Sirius he was abused, abused by his father and grandparents like I was when I lived with Petunia and Vernon. Now Mark wasn't the only child. They had a second child, a little girl by the same of Trinity. She was also being abused and its all because they are magical." She told him then she looked at him with her eyes filled with sadness and fear. "Sirius I invoked my right as a magical guardian, they will be staying with me now." She told him but he stopped her.

"With us, they'll be staying with us now." He said making her smile brightly.

"Thank you Sirius, thank you for staying." She said making him smile.

"I'm going to be with you for everything Michelle. Now what are we going to do. I mean how can we make sure the Dursley's don't get them back?" He asked making her sigh.

"The only thing I can think of is Blood adoption." She whispered making Sirius sigh.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, Blood adoption wasn't really used now a days because it was so painful.

"My thoughts exactly. I can do it, I have done it before, not for me for another of my clan, but it will be painful for them." She told him with a sigh.

"Well let's talk to them about it. Hopefully we can figure something else out." Sirius said while standing and wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him and hugged him then pulled away.

"I'm going to go to the Hospital wing, you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah I will lets go." he said wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her out of the room.

As they walked towards the Hospital wing, they ran into many students who greeted them brightly. They greeted them in return but continued to the Hospital wing. When they finally arrived it was to see Madam Pomfrey looking at her shelf of Potions with Professor Severus Snape beside her. When they walked in both Professor's turned to them and Michelle could see Professor Snape tense immediate.

"Hello Professor Snape it's very good to see you again. How have you been?" She asked causing him to blink.

"I have been well Lady Blackrose." he said making her smile.

"No need to call me by my title Professor, you can call me Michelle or Potter if you wish." She said making him blink again.

"Well I mussed be going pleasure to see you again Potter." He said then turned to Poppy and with a nod left.

"Well that went well." She said brightly causing Pomfrey to laugh and bustle over.

"Welcome home dear." She said while hugging Michelle who hugged back.

"Thanks Poppy, it's good to be back. I'm here to see my new charges." She said causing the woman to smile sadly.

"I see, well they are doing well, young Mark did wake up once but quickly went back to bed when he saw his little sister in the bed beside him." She said causing Michelle to smile.

"Thank you Poppy." She said then led Sirius over.

When they arrived at the beds Sirius looked down at his new charges and if no other choice was given soon to be son and daughter. Mark was a cute little boy while Trinity looked a lot like Lily.

"She is a spitting image of my mother, I do think she got her looks from the Evens in her." She said making him smile.

"How old is she?" Sirius asked while looking at Trinity.

"I cannot tell, Mark looks like his six years old. It's very possible that she is just a year young then him." She told Sirius making him sigh.

"Just because of the damn abuse." he whispered but suddenly Trinity woke up.

Michelle walked over to her and bent down so that Trinity was looking down at her. She then smiled brightly.

"Hi Trinity, how do you feel?" Michelle asked.

"Better. Thank you for saving me and my brother." She whispered softly making Michelle smile.

"It was my pleasure Trinity. By the way meet Sirius Black, he will also be looking after you." She said making the girl look at Sirius. But she swiftly cuddled to Michelle making her smile sadly.

"Sweaty I want you to know that Sirius will never hurt you. He would die before hurting you and it's the same for me." She said causing the girl to smile softly. "Now can you tell me how old are you and your birthday?" She asked making Trinity blink.

"I'm 9 years old and my birthday and November 29." She said making Michelle smile.

"Good then that clears some stuff up." She said then noticed that Mark was waking up. "Look your brother is waking up." She said making the girl squeal.

Suddenly Mark sat up and looked around the room then his eyes landed on Sirius which made him blush then he turned to see Michelle smiling at him brightly with his sister in her arms.

"Trinity!" He shouted brightly causing the little girl to laugh and jump into his arms.

"Big brother!"

Going over to Sirius, Michelle wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chick.

"I suppose she would be afraid of men, after all look at what her father and grandfather did to her." Siriuss whispered.

"I know, but we will fix that Sirius, you'll see nobody can fear you for long." Michelle said making Sirius grin.

"I suppose your right, nobody can fear me the big black dog." he said making her laugh.

"You're just a big puppy Sirius." She said making him pout.

"Um, Professor's, what will happen now?" Came the soft voice that Michelle knew was Marks.

Both turned to the duo and smiled kindly.

"Well I claimed you as your magical guardian. Sadly the Dursleys can still take you away if they are proven to have changed. I know for sure that they cannot change and so that leads us with one thing. I don't really want to do it though." She whispered.

"You don't want us." Trinity sniffed causing Michelles eyes to grow wide.

"Oh no, no, no sweaty I so want you both. You are so cute and sweat. What I meant was that the process of which me and Sirius were thinking about was no is a very painful one. You would go through a lot of pain for many hours. It's what we know as a Blood adoption." Michelle said while sitting beside them and hugged them.

"We don't want to cause you pain." Sirius whispered.

"Do it." Mark said making both adults shocked.

"Please, we don't want to go back." Trinity whispered causing Michelle to shut her eyes at the plead. She turned to Sirius who looked as shocked as he was.

"I...are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, please don't make us go back. We don't want to go back." Trinity cried as she hugged Michelle around the waist causing her to shut her eyes at the on-slot of tears. She knew it felt horrible when it had been her own uncle and aunt but for it to be your own parents and grandparents, to treat you as though you were a freak, it must have been even worse.

"Ok." She whispered causing Sirius to pale and the two children to hugged her even tighter.

"We don't care about the pain. It makes no difference if we were to go back to them. It would be worse." Mark said causing Michelle to sigh.

"Alright then I will need to speak with the Headmaster, my clan and prepare everything. I will be doing the ceremony. I will tell you about it first though." She said making them smile.

"You're appearances will probably change. You will look more like me and Sirius. Now Trinity, I don't know about you because you look like my mother's, your grandmothers sister, twin. It is possible though for you to get more of the Potter and Black looks though." She said making Trinity smile brightly. Now along with appearance, your names will change. You will no longer have the Durley name but the Black name for Mark and the Blackrose name for you Trinity. The reason for this is because Sirius needs an heir and I need two heirs." She told both children who smiled brightly at her.

Soon they continued to talk and when Michelle noticed how tired they were getting she put them to bed. After kissing their forehead and making sure they were asleep she turned to Sirius who was looking at them with bright eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss making him smile.

"I guess we're doing the Blood adoption." he whispered making her smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are. I need to contact my clan, we need to tell Albus, Minerva, Remus and the Weasley family." She said making Sirius sigh.

"Yeah, who do you want to tell first and one thing, Mark can't become my heir. The Black blood one let it happen." He said making Michelle sigh. She had forgotten about the Black blood.

"I guess he'll become the Potter heir then." She said making Sirius smile.

"Yeah." he said then kissed her softly.

"I need to tell my clan first." She said with a sigh.

"Alright when." He asked.

"I'll call an urgent meeting tonight. It will be tonight." She said making him blink.

"Alright then, when do you leave?" He asked.

"In about an hour." She sighed causing him to sigh as well.


	10. Blood

Chapter 10

Walking around the large chamber, Michelle sighed softly. Tonight she would be addressing her entire clan. She was dressed properly for said meeting because it was extremely important. Her long black hair was loose while her eyes glowed showing power. She was dressed in a long black corseted dress. The corset was made of leather and had a sweat heart neckline. The skirt of the dress pooled on the ground and looked to be made of silk. On her hip was a black leather belt with multiple jewels and an elegant sword. Around her neck was a beautiful large white gold choker with black onyx jewels over it.

"My lady shall I let them enter?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes." She agreed before taking her place in the center of the hall.

Before long the entire hall was filled with whispering and confused clan members. When everybody had arrived they fell silent letting Michelle start.

"I have called you all here because tonight I have news. Many of you have heard of my kind relatives. It has come to my attention that my cosine had two children sadly those two children turned out to be magical and so what happened to me happened to them. I have activated my rights to them and taken them as my own. I have given them options and they have decided on one. The one I didn't actually want because it causes so much pain." She told them and a few gasped where heard as some realized what it was. "Blood adoptions will be done for two children. My soon to be daughter will become the heir to the clan while my soon to be son will become the Potter heir."

"My lady what are the two children names?" somebody asked.

"Trinity and Mark, Mark is in his first year at Hogwarts while Trinity is not." She said softly.

"What will you need my lady?" Somebody asked.

"Azkadellia you will prepare the blood adoption ritual room. It must be ready as soon as possible and when it is inform me." She stated firmly.

"I will need assistance." Azkadellia said softly.

"You may gather who you think is most appropriate." Michelle agreed.

Two hours latter Michelle arrived at Hogwarts she went directly to her's and Sirius' room to find him waiting for her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Everything is in motion. Things are getting prepared and my clan has accepted. Tomorrow we can tell the others." She sighed then fell on her bed exhausted.

"Yes tomorrow for now relax." He said while rubbing her back.

…

The next morning came fast for both Sirius and Michelle. The two sighed and cuddled together but then Michelle smiled. Today she would be telling her family about two new additions to the family.

"Let's get dressed Molly wants us at the Burrow for breakfast." She murmured making Sirius grown as he was pushed off the bed.

Crawling out she moved to the bathroom and took a shower. After that she got dressed in a beautiful dolmen sleeved purple dress with a black thick belt around her waist. With that she wore a pair of platform five inch heel black sandals that had four straps plus one going down the middle. She straitened her hair and did her make up. Done that she went out and found Sirius dressed in a pair of black jeans with a blue dress shirt. When he looked at her his mouth dropped open then he looked at himself.

"Well I feel under dressed." He said making her giggle softly.

"Don't worry Sirius. You look just as handsome as ever." She said while kissing him.

"Thank you now lets go my dear beauty." He whispered.

Leaving the castle they arrived at the Burrow and found everybody there already.

"Michelle, Sirius, so glade you both arrived safely!" Molly exclaimed while bustling over and hugging them both. "Go and sit, I'll have your plates ready soon."

"Thank you Molly." Sirius said before leading Michelle to a chair. He pulled it back for her and she sat down before he sat down beside her.

"So Michelle what's this news you want to tell us?" Arthur asked.

"I think it would be better if Molly were sitting down when I said the news." Michelle stated making everybody frown.

"It's not bad news is it?" He asked worried.

"There is some but there is good as well." She answered.

Soon enough big plats of food appeared before them and Molly sat down.

"So Michelle what is it that you want to tell us?" She asked.

"Well I'll start with the bad news first. My cosine, Dudley had children. Two kids actually the only thing is they got the Evens blood as in both are magical. Well Dudley didn't take well to that and well lets just say both children got the life I had just by there own father and mother." She said making everybody there pale.

"What...what's going to happen with them?" Charlie asked.

"Mark is a first year at Hogwarts. A Gryffindor actually. Well he got a full check up and it was confirmed. That's when we learned of his sister and I went to get her right away. I spoke with Sirius and we agreed to take both of them in as our family. We gave them the choice and they decided to well, they decided to be blood adopted." She told them making them gasp.

"Michelle has gotten her clan to organize everything. Vampires are extremely skilled in Blood magic and so will be doing the ceremony there. Mark will become the Potter heir and Trinity will become the Blackrose heir." Sirius told them.

"So if I get this strait, you're adopting two kids that will become your kids even in blood." Tonks asked.

"Yes." Michelle stated proudly.

"When can we meet them?" Molly asked excitedly.

"As soon as they are healed and settled in." Michelle answered with a soft chuckle.

"Good will you be changing there names?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know it's up to them." Sirius answered while looking at Michelle who smiled at him.

"We have a new niece and nephew!" Ron cheered and suddenly exited voice broke out around the kitchen making Michelle smile's grow.


	11. Welcome

Chapter 11

Two days after Michelle announced the news to the Weasley's they were all gathered in her manor. Sirius was on her right while Trinity and Mark were each holding her hands. They had all spoken and Mark wanted to change his name. Apparently Trinity hadn't been named by her parents but her godparents who she hadn't seen since she was six and who had cared for her deeply.

"Lady Michelle, are they ready?" Came a soft voice making her smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth and yes they are. Now remember you two, it will hurt, hurt a lot and it's alright to scream." Michelle whispered and with a nod both fallowed Elizabeth to the ring in the middle while Sirius and Michelle went to the side so that they wouldn't be in the way.

Both Mark and Trinity were dressed in white robs a striking contrast from the walls of the room they were in. The two soon to be parents watched until the screaming started. Sirius closed his eyes and turned away while tears fell from Michelle's eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth as a sob tried to break free. For hours the screams seemed to go yet it was only five minutes. Finally the screams stopped and turned into whimpers. Elizabeth gave them permission and with out hesitating Michelle ran towards them. She fell to the ground and gently gathered both of them towards her.

"We should move them into a room." Sirius whispered and with a nod from Elizabeth gently gathered Mark, or who had been Mark, into his arms. Michelle did the same with Trinity and swiftly they made there way to the infirmary were they placed the children down.

Nobody said a word as both children slowly started to relax. Michelle looked at both of her children before taking a chair and sitting down. Both children had changed, although not so much for Trinity. It seemed like the Evans blood was determined to stay no matter what. Still she had a strand of black at the front. Mark had truly changed though he had black hair that was truly messy and gorges green eyes just like Trinity. His skin was slightly paler and he seemed slightly taller.

"They look beautiful." Sirius whispered while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I agree." Michelle whispered and after that silence filled the wing.

Trinity felt a little bit of pain in her arms and legs but as she woke up she felt a comfy bed under her body and a hand holding her own. Opening her eyes she looked to the side and found Michelle holding her hand. The woman was asleep her black hair all over the place. On the bed beside her was Mark and she was amazed by how much he had changed. She then spotted Sirius holding his own hand yet also asleep.

Suddenly the hand holding her own tightened and she looked down to see Michelle waking up. She made sure to stay absolutely silent until emerald green eyes met her own.

"Trinity." She whispered before jumping up and sitting on the edge of her bed. "How do you fell baby? How long have you been up? I'm sorry I fell asleep." She babbled causing Trinity to smile.

"I feel okay, not long and you disserve to sleep." Trinity murmured causing Michelle to smile.

"Okay why don't I get the healer for you?" Michelle whispered but then Trinity tightened her grip causing Michelle to worry.

"Don't leave, please don't leave…mamma." She whispered causing Michelle's eyes to widen.

She swiftly sat right back down and pulled the girl into her arms. After a few minutes she sent a patronus to get the Healer. She wouldn't leave her daughter. A few minutes latter the Healer arrived and checked Trinity over and gave her a full bill of health.

A few minutes latter Mark started to wake up and Sirius as well. Gently Michelle shook Sirius awake and he sat strait up. Instantly he saw Mark opening his eyes and hurriedly stood and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey there kiddo, how do you feel?" Sirius whispered.

"Pain but I feel better then before. How is my sister?" He asked causing Sirius to look and see Trinity lining into Michelles side and Michelle's arms around her.

"She'll be just fin Mark." Michelle whispered.

"Eh I decided on a new name?" He told them causing them to smile.

"Okay shoot."

"Harrison." He declared causing Michelle's eyes to widen along with Sirius. "and my nickname can be Harry and my middle name will be Sirius." He declared brightly.

"You do know that was your mothers name before she became a girl?" Sirius asked causing a grin to form on the boys face.

"I know."

"Then welcome to the family Harrison Sirius Potter." Michelle whispered causing a bright smile to appear on the boys face. "What about you darling, you keeping Trinity right?"

"Yes please, I like it but I want to change my middle name to Michelle." Trinity declared causing a smile to form on Michelles face.

"As you wish darling." She whispered then kissed the top of her daughters head. "Welcome to the family Trinity, Trinity Michelle Potter-Blackrose." Sirius whispered causing the girl to smile and cuddle further into Michelle's side.

Latter that night both Michelle and Sirius were in the master bedroom cuddled together. Trinity had finally let Michelle go but that was only after she pinky promised to return the next day. Of course there was absolutely no way she was not returning to the wing after all they were her children. But she would do anything to make sure her two children were happy and safe.

"Your mother." Sirius whispered while pushing a strand of black hair from her face.

"And you're a father." She whispered back while kissing his cheek.

"We're parents and James and Lily are grandparents." Sirius chuckled causing Michelle to laugh. "Michelle I just know you'll make a great mother, you're so caring and amazing with children, you have patients and you have a great personality."

"I'm not the only one that will make a good parents Sirius, you yourself will make an amazing father for the same reason." Michelle whispered then laughed. "But I suspect I'll be doing most of the discipline around the family."

"I think so." Sirius conceded causing Michelle to laugh again.


End file.
